Au cœur de la nuit
by Mikeyran
Summary: [OS Aventures] Jusqu'où le courage de nos Aventuriers pourra les emmener ?


_Bonsoir !_ _Je reviens dans un petit OS spécial Halloween._ _Il n'est pas gore et ne fait pas forcément peur mais j'avais envie de faire quelque chose pour cette journée._ _J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésiter pas à laisser une_ _review_ _ça fait toujours plaisir !_ _^-^_

 **Disclaimer** : Aventures et ses personnages appartiennent à leurs Youtubeurs respectifs à savoir Frederic Molas, Sébastien Rassiat, Bob Lennon et Krayn ainsi qu'à Mahyar Shakeri. Aventures est la propriété du Bazar du Grenier. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent de mes écrits et toute copie même partielle est interdite sans autorisations.

Au cœur de la nuit :

Les flammes dansaient devant ces yeux. Une odeur de pain chaud envahi la pièce. Bob adorait, depuis tout petit, regarder le pain cuire doucement dans le four. Sa mère s'approcha doucement de lui. Elle était si gentille et si douce. Elle se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de son fils, lorsque retentit un cri strident qui ne semblait pas naturel.

Balthazar se réveilla en sursaut dans cette chambre d'auberge dans laquelle lui et ses amis avaient passé la nuit. Le cri qu'il avait entendu faisait-il aussi partit de son rêve ? Il remarqua que le lit de son ami Théo, inquisiteur de la Lumière était vide. Shin et Grunlek, eux étaient encore endormis. Seule la lumière de la Lune éclairait la chambre à cette heure tardive. Bob se leva de son lit pour rechercher son ami, il ne pourrait pas se rendormir sans savoir où il était.

Il marcha le plus silencieusement possible et poussa la porte qui grinça légèrement. Balthazar entendit un grognement derrière lui suivit de la voix endormie de Grunlek :

« - Bob ? Tu vas où ?

Je vais voir si je trouve Théo, il n'est pas dans son lit. Mais ça va aller Grun' rendors-toi. »

Le nain écouta son ami, se retourna et se recoucha. Bob traversa la porte du couloir et la referma derrière lui. Il traversa le couloir qui était seulement éclairé par de petites bougies. Il arriva ensuite dans une grande salle sombre. À cette heure tardive, seule une des nombreuses tables était. Bob s'approcha doucement de son ami.

« - Coucou Théo, dit-il doucement. Ça va ? Je me suis réveillé et j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus là.  
\- Ouais, j'avais juste besoin de sortir un peu, mais je suis resté là parce qu'il fait vraiment trop froid à cette heure. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter tout va bien.  
\- T'es sûr, tu m'as l'air tout patraque. »

Au moment où Bob prononçait ces mots, un cri semblable à celui de son rêve retentit. Il semblait provenir de l'extérieur de l'auberge. Théo sursauta violemment. Les deux amis se mirent d'accord avec un regard et se dirigèrent vers la porte principale de l'auberge pour essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

Théo avait raison, il faisait réellement froid la nuit en cette saison. Les deux amis avaient en face d'eux une forêt seulement éclairée par la Lune, mais celle-ci était régulièrement dissimulée derrière l'un des nombreux nuages présents dans le ciel de cette nuit d'automne. Le cri résonna encore une fois. Théo avait la certitude qu'il venait de leur droite. Il se dirigea donc dans cette direction, le mage sur ces talons. Aucune autre personne ne semblait réveillée dans ce village.  
Ils aperçurent enfin la jeune femme qui avait dû pousser ces cris surprenants. Elle était inanimée dans les bras d'un homme d'âge moyens qui portait une longue cape noire, cachant ainsi ces cheveux. Comme il était de dos nos deux aventuriers ne pouvaient voir son visage. La jeune fille elle, avait ses longs cheveux châtains qui dépassaient du bras de l'homme et ces deux fines jambes semblaient parcourut de griffure.

L'homme se retourna vers les deux aventuriers et leur lança un regard de défi, comme pour les convaincre de venir rechercher la jeune fille. Ils avaient pu remarquer qu'elle était tâchée de sang et que son nez saignait abondamment. Après cela, l'homme s'enfonça dans la sombre forêt.  
« - Bon il est tard moi je vais me recoucher, annonça Théo dans un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
\- Mais la fille ? On ne va quand même pas laisser le gars partir comme ça ?  
\- Ben quoi ? Demanda l'inquisiteur innocemment.  
\- Ah vous êtes là, fit une voix derrière eux. Je vous cherche depuis tout à l'heure. Impossible de me rendormir avec Shin qui ronfle.  
\- Ah ben tu tombes bien Grun', fit le pyromage. On a vu une jeune femme se faire sûrement enlever après avoir crié et monsieur ne veux pas qu'on aille l'aider alors que l'on sait où ils sont partis.  
\- Alors allons-y, si jamais elle a vraiment des problèmes, on pourra l'aider et si jamais il n'y avait rien de spécial, Bob sera obligé d'obéir à tes ordres pendants une semaine, ça te va Théo ? »

Théo bougonna mais accepta la proposition du nain. Leur petit groupe se dirigea donc vers la sombre forêt.  
Ils marchaient depuis seulement quelques minutes mais déjà l'obscurité envahit la forêt. Même les éclats de la pleine Lune avaient du mal à passer à travers les grands arbres de ces bois. Théo n'avait pas son armure entière sur lui comme il venait de se réveiller. Il émettait de la Lumière uniquement grâce à son pantalon. Il en voulait à ses amis de l'avoir entraîné la dedans sans son bouclier et surtout sans son épée.

C'est donc avec une faible lumière et dans un silence pesant, car Théo boudait que les trois amis avançaient. De leur droite sortie des fougères une petite fille. Vêtue d'une jolie robe et avec de longs cheveux blonds. Elle devait avoir approximativement 6 ans. Seul Grunlek l'avait aperçue, mais il ne voyait pas son visage à cause du manque de lumière. Le nain essayait tant bien que mal de le voir lorsqu'elle releva la tête d'un coup pour fixer de ses yeux complètement noir le visage du nain. Grunlek fit frapper par son visage. En effet, la petite fille semblait avoir un bouc. Au moment ou le nain le remarqua la fillette émit l'un des cris les plus stridents que le nain avait un jour entendu. Ses deux amis qui ignoraient sa présence sursautèrent. Ils hurlèrent tous les deux. Leur cri était si aigu que Grunlek sursauta alors qu'il ignorait lequel était le moins viril des deux.

Le nain se retourna pour voir comment allaient ses amis, Bob le puissant pyromage avait sauté dans les bras de Théo le fier inquisiteur qui tremblait comme une feuille. Désespéré le nain voulut se rapprocher de la fillette, mais il fut étonné de remarquer qu'elle avait disparu.  
« - Théo je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé à venir, s'excusa le pyromage. On rentre ? On ne sait pas où le gars est parti de toute façon, on voit rien dans cette forêt de merde.  
\- Oui, on rentre ! Tu viens Grunlek ? lança Théo »  
À l'instant où l'inquisiteur formula sa question, il lâcha Bob qui commença directement à courir vers là d'où ils venaient. Le nain comprit qu'il allait enfin pouvoir aller se recoucher et donc, avec Théo, il se lança à la suite du mage en direction de l'auberge.

* * *

Derrière un arbre, l'homme à la cape noir grattait son bouc avec une certaine satisfaction dans le regard. Il avait observé toute la scène. Sa femme et sa fille étaient prises d'un fou rire incontrôlable à cause des cris de nos deux amis. Pour une fois que leur blague préférée avait fonctionné sur des aventuriers, ils étaient plutôt fiers de leur nuit d'Halloween.


End file.
